U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/677,561, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,200, discloses a contact element for a straight socket for establishing an interconnection with a memory module. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/766,385, filed on Sep. 27, 1991, discloses a durable latch with a secure peg for a straight socket for latching a memory module thereon and for safely securing the straight socket on a printed circuit board. Those two parent U.S. patent applications do not provide for a slant socket.
FIG. 14 illustrates latches (81a)(81b) of a conventional slant socket for a memory module. The insulative housing (80) is made of an engineering plastic and is shaped by injection molding. When a user wants to remove a module (not illustrated), he has to pull open latches (81a)(81b) outwardly. This makes latches (81a)(81b) easy to break, difficult to use, and impossible to be used continuously over long periods of time. As illustrated in FIG. 15, although metal latch (81b') has been substituted for original latch (81b), and above problems are partly solved, yet other problems as described hereafter are not solved.
As shown in FIG. 14, two positioning cylindrical pegs (82a)(82b) are disposed on the bottom side of the insulative housing (80) and are used for insertion into corresponding holes on a printed circuit board (not shown, for example, a computer CPU board) so as to secure insulative housing (80) in a fixed position. After the two cylindrical pegs (82a)(82b) of the insulative housing (80) are respectively inserted into corresponding holes on a printed circuit board, they have to be welded in a tin-welding furnace. That is, a terminal leg (not shown) which extends downward from a slot has to be welded to the printed circuit board. Because liquid tin will flow upward during the welding process and push the insulative housing upward, connections between the insulative housing (80) and printed circuit board will be disrupted so that the insulative housing (80) can not be firmly secured and positioned on the printed circuit board.
A circuit board socket connector is illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,617, which includes fulcrum leg (41) and contact leg (42) of the contact (25) respectively extending from base (40) upwardly, so these two legs (41)(42) cannot contact each other. These legs (41)(42) are too short to disperse stress effectively and are thus easily subject to elastic fatigue or permanent deformation.
In view of the problems with the prior art, one object of the present invention is to provide a slant memory module socket in which the positioning peg and latch are made of an elastic material and are shaped by injection molding so that they may firmly insert in an insulated base.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slant memory module socket which enables an insulative housing to be securely retained on a printed circuit board and which enables the separation between the bottom surface of the insulative housing and the upper surface of the printed circuit board to keep within desired values.
A further object is to provide a slant memory module socket which allows contact elements to disperse stress more effectively and enables two contactors to averagely apply contact pressure to a memory module.